One Island Adventure Interrupted
by Drk Knght
Summary: Episode #3: Misty finally heads for the Sevii Islands to relax from her Gym leader chores. But her vaction is cut short.


One Island Adventure Interrupted

Episode 3

Written by: Drk Knght

/\/\/\/\

**A/N: **I do not own Pkmn; however, if you don't recognize some of the characters from the game or t.v. show then that is mine.

/\/\/\/\

"Let's see. I need this and this and this," Misty said as she grabbed a few items from her room before she headed for Vermilion City. It's been a long time since Misty went traveling and this would be just what she needed.

Misty examined her bag and its contents to make sure that she had packed everything that she would need while exploring the islands.

"Make sure that you have a swimsuit and some lotion. We wouldn't want you coming back without a tan, now would we?"

Misty turned around to see her three sisters standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, but I made sure that I packed those." Ever since that incident with Bryan roughly six days ago, Misty's sisters had somewhat of a change of heart. They made fun of Misty a lot less, although sometimes one of the three would pull a prank or something. But for the most part, they were a lot nicer and more respectful of Misty.

"Well, I think I've got everything. I gotta go or I'll miss my boat," Misty said grabbing her bag and shouldering it.

"Wait," Daisy said. The silence that followed was soon replaced by the phrase, "Group hug." The girls gave Misty a farewell hug and made sure to show that they cared for their sister.

"Take care and don't get into trouble," Violet said.

"I won't," Misty answered.

"Oh! Here." Lily remembered something and gave Misty a box rectangular in shape yet it wasn't very long.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Lily said obviously trying to mask the excitement that she felt.

Misty was intrigued by this sudden act of kindness but was still cautious at the same time wary that it might be a trick box or something. But still, she had the feeling that it wasn't and that whatever was inside would be something that she would like. She slowly ripped the tape off and lifted the lid of the box. Squeals of joy and excitement came next as Misty looking down upon the contents of this small shoe box. Inside was a pair of red and white running shoes that Misty had wanted for the longest time.

"We all pooled our money together and bought you these. Hope that you like them. Besides, you deserve them," Daisy said.

Misty was overwhelmed once more by her sisters' character change and by their generosity.

"Thanks, you guys. I think I need another hug," Misty said as tears of joy filled her vision. She was thankful beyond words not only for the gift but also for the closeness that they all shared since the visit of Bryan.

"Take care of the gym for me while I'm gone, will ya?" Misty asked her sisters.

"Don't worry, you can count on us," Violet answered for the other two sisters.

"You'd better get moving before you miss your boat," Daisy said as she glanced at the clock.

"All right." Misty quickly removed the shoes from the box and settled her feet into them. How comfortable her feet were once they were inside! She wasn't wearing any socks but it felt as though she was wearing socks because the shoes were just that comfortable and soft. Misty rather put a pair in her bag in case she would need them. She stood up and grabbed her gear just as someone honked outside.

"Taxi's here," Lily said looking out the window. She turned to face Misty and chided, "You'd better hurry."

"I am. Bye, guys, and thank you," Misty said as she quickly dashed out the door waving her hand goodbye.

"Bye!!" her sisters shouted as they took waved goodbye.

Misty was excited that she was finally going on a vacation. Especially to a group of islands that would be bound to be filled with wild and exotic water Pokémon. Plus Misty would be able to get a tan, something she hadn't been able to do in a while thanks to her gym duties. Misty had very little time for anything else. But she enjoyed her work and her job as the Cerulean City gym leader. Even though the journey was hard the reward, finally gaining the title of gym leader was worth all the work. Misty finally got into the taxi cab and left for Vermilion City, still waving to sisters until they vanished from view.

A short time later…

Misty finally arrived in Vermilion City. The sights of the city brought back memories of her last visit with Ash. The vessel that she was going to board towered in the foreground. The taxi stopped and she was about to pay the cab driver but he turned to her and said, "Don't worry about payment. Someone else already paid for you."

"Huh? Who?" Misty asked.

"He said that if you were going that he would pay for your travel expenses to and from Cerulean. Thanks for traveling with us."

"Sure," Misty said as she exited the cab. _It was Bryan, no doubt. It had to be._ She looked up into the sky and didn't see a cloud for miles. And the warmth of the sun engulfed her skin and warmed her the moment she stepped out of the car.

Misty then looked around for the nearest walkway to the boat. Nearby signs pointed the way south so that was where she went. After a short distanced walk, the girl saw something that caught her attention. "There!" Misty exclaimed.

A rather large sign read: "Ferry to Sevii Islands. Dock 3." And an arrow pointed in the rightward direction. Luckily, the dock Misty was looking for was not too far away from the sign. As Misty meandered towards the ferry, she brought out her ticket and looked at it once more. The ticket taker stood next to the boarding ramp and was dressed in a sailor's outfit and his features were that of a gruff, seasoned mariner.

"You have a ticket?" the man's deep voice boomed. "We're almost ready to leave."

"Right here," Misty said holding the ticket out to the man who then proceeded to rip a portion of the ticket off and handed it back to her.

"Keep this portion here. You'll need it to visit the other islands and to return back here after you're done. Enjoy your stay on the islands."

"Thanks a lot. I will," Misty said and was about to board the ship when all of the sudden some people began shouting and cheering. Looking back, Misty saw a couple of boys age 13-15 having a Pokémon battle and people crowding the area to cheer and to spectate.

"Typical boys," Misty retorted. "Always trying to show themselves to be better than the other. I bet that they wouldn't stand a chance if they were to battle me." She smiled and thought about challenging them but the boat's whistle blew. "Uh-oh. Well, I guess that my battle will have to wait. I am on vacation after all."

She turned around, grabbed her stuff, and headed aboard the ferry _Seagallop II_. A fitting name for once they were out of the harbor, the ship seemed to skim and gallop on top of the water. First stop, One Island.

/\/\/\/\

The moment Misty left the ferry the cool island breeze wafted across her body and through her hair. The air was just so clean and refreshing that Misty couldn't inhale enough of it. The sky was imperial blue and was without a spot or blemish of white.

As Misty walked away from the boat, she was busy taking in all of the new sights and sounds and smells of this new island. Vendors lined up along the docks hoping to lure visitors to their booths so they'd buy something. Everything was somewhat overwhelming. And everything was completely new to the girl.

"Hmmmm. The first thing I'd like to do is…" Misty began but was interrupted by her growling stomach. She giggled slightly and held her stomach back. "Well, I guess the first thing I'll do is to get some food."

Misty looked around for a food vendor or something similar but she didn't see anything even remotely close. She knew nothing about these islands. She had been so excited to leave for the Sevii Islands that she forgot to look up attractions on the islands. How was she going to explore these islands if she didn't even have any information about them?

What seemed like a great day turned into a day of being scared, nervous, and…lonely. Water began to form in her eyes as she stood there all alone. _I knew I should have asked…_ Suddenly, a hand caressed Misty's left shoulder and she jumped from the touch. When she turned around, she was overjoyed to see a familiar face.

"Bryan!" Misty jumped up and proceeded to give the boy a giant bear hug.

"Whoa, easy now! I'm glad to see you too," Bryan said wrapping his arms around the orange-haired girl.

"I thought that I'd never see you again," Misty said as she continued to hug the boy to no end, nearly squeezing him to death.

"Yeah, well," Bryan began, slipping out of Misty's grip, "I couldn't let you explore these islands all by yourself. That just wouldn't be right."

"Awww. That's so sweet of you."

"I may know of a few must see places around here. But first, I think that we should get some lunch. By the sound of your stomach you must be very hungry," Bryan said with a smirk on his face.

Misty blushed. "Yeah, I am hungry. I skipped breakfast and was wondering where I was going to eat."

"Great! This way then," Bryan said enthusiastically motioning with his hand. "I know of a restaurant that serves superior food." He led her down the main road and then took a side path to the restaurant he mentioned.

"This is one of the best places to eat around here. I hope you like it."

Misty looked at the establishment and noted at how neat and clean and fancy it appeared to be.

"Come on," Bryan urged, holding the door open like a gentleman.

"I don't know. It looks expensive and I didn't bring too much money with me," Misty said doubtful of this place. "Are you sure about…"

The girl was cut short when a finger was placed over her lips. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for you. Besides you're with me. And I need to take care of you, don't I? That's what being a gentleman is all about." Misty gazed into his eyes and seemed to lose herself in his beautiful blue pupils. "Besides, standing out here is making me hungry."

Misty was broken from her trance and couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah. Same here. Okay then. Let's eat!"

Like any _true_ gentleman, Bryan opened the door once more and allowed the female to enter the restaurant first. Misty, of course, thanked him and entered into the eatery. Once she was fully inside, she was taken a back by the beauty and splendor of this place. The soft, smooth music and the atmosphere was just so romantic. The light chatter from the patrons was not overwhelming and the sounds of silverware striking plates filled the air.

The tables were dressed with stunning fabrics and a pair of candles was lit on the tables, gently illuminating the surface of the table. Suddenly, Misty felt very uncomfortable and she expressed her feelings towards her gentleman who was already talking with the greeter about seating arrangements.

"Bryan. I…uh…don't feel very comfortable here," Misty whispered. "Could we maybe go elsewhere? Please?"

"Really?" Bryan replied as he waved the greeter off for a moment. "You wanna go someplace else?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. But you really should try their house specialty."

"Well…" Misty said doubtfully.

"I tell you what. I'll order to go."

"You can do that?" Misty asked confused never hearing of such a thing from such a fancy restaurant such as this.

"Sure. Ordering food to go from here is nothing new for me. It'll take a little bit but the wait is sure worth it."

"All right. Thanks. I'm going to go outside for some air. I'll be waiting for you," Misty said. She turned to open the door but was surprised when the door opened for her. She turned and saw that Bryan was once again holding the door open for her.

"I'll try not to let you wait too long," Bryan said with a wink as he closed the door to order them some food.

Misty watched as he shut the door just as a cool island breeze blew across her face. "Ahhhh…" she sighed as the gentle wind wafted across her body. "I could stay here forever." The orange beauty waited patiently outside the restaurant when she looked down at her new shoes and saw that one of the laces had come undone. "Aww man."

Misty bent down and set her bag on the ground next to her and reached to tie her shoe laces together. She began to admire her shoes and just how comfortable they felt on her feet. She was nearly done when suddenly her world was flooded with darkness as a large bag came out of no where and engulfed her. Misty tried to scream out but the bag muffled her cries of distress.

"We've got her. Now, let's hurry back to our hideout. Move!" the mysterious man commanded, his white lab coat waving with his movements. He was a fearsome sight to behold and all who would look upon his countenance would quiver with fright. "We've made our move. Now it's time for you to make yours, friend," he said as he gazed into the tinted windows of the restaurant. As quickly as they had appeared, they were gone.

Moments later Bryan came out of the restaurant with two bags full of food. He was looking into one bag and didn't even realize that Misty wasn't there. "Misty, I hope that you're hungry. I got plenty…of…food? Misty?"

Bryan looked back and forth but didn't see her. He then noticed Misty's handbag carelessly neglected on the ground slightly opened. Bryan rushed towards it and set the bags of food down. He lifted the handbag to his nose and inhaled a deep breath. The moment he did though, Bryan's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"She's been taken, _again_. And I wasn't there to stop them." Bryan's anger was kindled and he bowed his head low only to lift it up to the sky and cry out so loud that his voice seemed to carry for miles. "MISTY!!"

To be continued…


End file.
